In a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, service outages and degradation can be difficult to detect (e.g., a sleeping cell) and will require considerable manual effort for troubleshooting. These service outages or degradations are difficult to detect because of the self-healing aspect of the LTE network. For example, services in a failed cell site can be automatically covered by neighboring cell sites. Hence, the failed or degraded cell site can remain in a failed or degraded state without being noticed for a period of time. This type of service outage or degradation may go undetected for hours or even days. Furthermore, troubleshooting can require manual analysis and unplanned site visits that will increase network maintenance costs for the service provider.